Mobile card readers facilitate financial transactions between parties, such as a buyer and a merchant, by providing a means by which funds can be transferred using a payment card, such as a debit or credit card. Along with the rising ubiquity of Internet access, mobile card readers have enjoyed increasing popularity as a location-agnostic and cost effective alternative to conventional payment card scanning devices.